Apollo Geist
Geist'|アポロガイスト|Aporo Gaisuto|8-14}} was the Chief of Security of G.O.D., assigned to execute any member of the organization no longer of use. Initally appearing as a man wearing a white tuxedo with black gloves until he invokes , Apollo Geist's true form is an armored cyborg. First destroyed following a failed attempt to take out X-Rider by shaking his explosive hand after he was defeated by X's X Finishing Kick, his husk was reconstructed at the Apollon Palace by two G.O.D. scientists and he became . As a final resort, he assumed the form of a giant fireball but was ultimately destroyed by X's X Kick. Character History Origin Revival Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving an O Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed and new members from the various groups joined an alliance under Shocker's control. Apollo Geist, King Dark and the Government of Darkness were part of Shocker's alliance. He was never killed by X, not needing the Perfecter to sustain himself even years into the future. When the timeline was partially restored and the Riders returned, he tried to face X, only to be defeated. He was only destroyed, however, when the Great Leader became the Great Rock Leader and spread destruction around the world. :This Apollo Geist used a modified version of the design of Decade's version, having the Perfecter removed, and also the actor of that same version voiced him, however, his official bioApollo Geist's official bio for Let's Go Kamen Riders makes it clear that he's the original character, rather than Decade's version. Kamen Rider SD Apollo Geist: A member of GranShocker. He was among the villains at the meeting with the Great Leader. Video game appearances Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines Apollo Geist is the boss of the Desert Battle Stage. He uses his bike to try to outrun X and uses multiple Geist Cutters which move around on the road to attack X before returning to him. Forms Geist'|アポロガイスト|Aporo Gaisuto|8-14}} invokes to assume his true form, which is armed with the shield and the shotgun. He has his own motorcycle with his Apollo Geist logo. His arm can be detached and used as a bomb. - Revived= Revived Apollo Geist *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 75kg Following a reconstructive surgery performed on his husk, the is armed with the bayonet on his right hand as well as the , consisting of the Geist Cutter shield which causes explosions when throw to the ground and a smaller Geist Cutter shield on his left shoulder. He is distinguished form his original form in that he wears a Perfecter on his helmet, and has the fire motif in his cloak. He also has the ability to turn himself into a huge fireball. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider X, Apollo Geist was portrayed by . In Kamen Rider Decade, his voice and his human form Guy are portrayed by , who also voiced Apollo Geist in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. In his appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, his suit actor is . In Super Hero Taisen, his voice is provided by Kimito Totani, who also portrays Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend. Black Mars In the wake of Apollo Geist's defeat, it was originally planned to introduce a new G.O.D. executive named . However, the unforseen popularity of Apollo Geist changed the course of the series and this character was scrapped. Notes *Apollo Geist was the first enemy commander to regularly appear in his kaijin form as well as his human form. The four commanders of Shocker/Gel-Shocker in the original series and the four commanders of Destron in Kamen Rider V3 only revealed their true forms in their endgame appearances. Appearances **Episode 16: Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! **Episode 17: Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! **Episode 18: Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! **Episode 19: The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! **Episode 20: A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} References Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider X Category:G.O.D. Generals Category:Generals Category:Kamen Rider like